


Run.

by WishingDeathUponButterflies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Depressed Red, Depressed Sans, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Red Needs a Hug, Sans Needs A Hug, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingDeathUponButterflies/pseuds/WishingDeathUponButterflies
Summary: Sans falls into a hole of lovesickness for Red who’s as straight as a board and has an abusive boss to deal with.What right does Sans have to confess?





	1. It’s Ok If you Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh apologies for the slow chapters.

“He’s always so fucking mean to me.” Red howled in anger and frustration. Sans had asked him to hang out at him at the bar yesterday, it was meant to be harmless, he didn’t mean to cause this much pain. Red had to have gone off to ask ‘boss’ only to have a train wreck come out of the conversation. It devolved into insults, shouting and furious crying.

 

Red had gone through another harsh argument from his boss. This was a recurring thing nowadays, he’s been losing his mind, attempting to comfort and be there for Red, despite his own brother’s disapproval. Every bone in his body told him not to get involved but his soul had said otherwise.

 

Sans stayed silent as Red continued to cry, his voice shaking in fear at the other end of the line, Sans had asked his brother for advice, his brother simply said to stay silent and listen.

“Why would you call me pathetic? You know he cares about me and you call me pathetic for yelling?”

“BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT PATHETIC MONSTERS DO.”

“How could you?”

There was always yelling and sobs of anguish at the other end of the call, this was getting out of hand. No number of words could describe the settling chill that drained his soul.

 

“NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU, YOU DON’T FIT IN WITH ANY OF THEM.”  
Sans could Red’s half chocked sobs, he didn’t know what to do.

 

He felt tears pricking the edge of his eye sockets. He was powerless. He couldn’t say or do anything unless he wanted Papyrus’ disppointment to be voiced.  
“You cant believe the shit he says about you, about everyone.” Red says, voice shaky as he takes another deep breath. It’s obviously aimed at Sans, he opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out of his mouth as he rethinks his words carefully.  
“Please don’t cry, you’re gonna make me c-cry.”  
Sans never stutters but this… This is different. Red’s always been different to him.  
The line goes dead as Red types another message.

-Then I’ll mute myself. I’m sorry

It’s strange, Red was never grammatically correct, going more for acroynms. Sans’ soul pounds with a need to comfort Red, to comfort his best friend. They’ve only begun talking for three months yet they were the most comfortable around each other as if they had been best friends since forever.

-Please don’t cry, I want you to know I’m here for you

Sans’ hands vigorously shake in fear. He wants Red to smile again instead of hearing his dreadful sobbing. It breaks his heart.

-I can’t fucking stand him  
-You don’t know what kind of shit he says about you. Papyrus, stretch and blue.

-Red

-All because you guys don’t live like me, he says I don’t belong with anyone

“SANS DON’T GET INVOLVED. YOU DON’T KNOW EDGE’S PERSPECTIVE, IT’S RED’S BROTHER.”

“But papyrus-“

“SANS.”

Tears begin to flow slightly as Sans lets out a small giggle.  
“But he needs me..”

-Please don’t leave…

Sans flashes the message at Papyrus who sighs before nodding.

“DON’T GET INVOLVED, SANS.”

Sans wipes his tears before using tapping his fingers across the keyboard. 

-You’re not alone please don’t get yourself hurt Red

-I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE SHIT HE SAYS ABOUT ME BUT WHEN HE TALKS ABOUT YOU I GETPISSED  
-YOU DONT DESERVE THAT

-You shouldn’t have to suffer because you’re defending us, if me and the others can’t hear it it’s not effecting anyone

-I can hear it and it’s my job to stop it

It was only one month ago that Red had begun talking about his relationship with his brother, his eating disorder and his feelings to Sans, and Sans had always been there to cheer Red up. It was funny how after these meltdowns, Red would say that’s Sans was angel. In all honesty, Sans was anything but an angel. 

 

He was the kind of person that would push away his family, himself and anything else if he had to take care of Red. He would do anything to see his friend’s smile 

Sans had always known Red for a long time but they rarely talked. When they had begun talking and Red had opened up to him, they talked every chance they had with each other over texts.

-You deserve better, Red

 

This was the point where Sans began falling down an awful hole of self doubt.  
He knew Red was as straight as a board and always talked about his crushes, even being asked he had said he wasn’t attracted to Sans in anyway and at that point he had accepted it. He hated himself for falling.

For falling in love with his best friend.


	2. My Emotions Are Becoming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something in him broke and he couldn’t take it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People on Tumblr really like this so I added more, enjoy!

Sans wasn’t the type of person to be set off easily, by really anything at all. He was laid back and had barely a care for most things but this was far different from what he’s experienced.  
Sans had girlfriends before, of course, never a boyfriend though.  
His younger brother had a hatred for such people and had told Sans that it was a bad thing to be as so, saying that humans may have supported it but it was against old monster law to be attracted to a male.

Sans remembers his first girlfriend as a kind furry monster. They had been the best of friends since his first days of high school and began dating by the tenth grade.  
His friend was very violent to say the least but he still loved her dearly. She suffered from a major case of depression and had once attempted to end her own life and Sans was there to save her from _her own hands._  
Sans had helped her grow comfortable with people and in taking care of her, he fell for his taller friend. He showed her she deserved to be loved.  
They had broken up when she had run out of time for him and they talked less even as he tried to get her to open up to him again, nothing worked and he hated it.  
It had taken him a while to get over her. He really did love her, _guess he didn’t try hard enough._

The girlfriend that had come after had rough skin rather than comforting fur. It was an armadillo monster that had no care for grades since she was above most of the other students. She told Sans of her eating disorder, she barely ate anything and Sans had noticed her thin body before her admission. Sans cares for her completely. Everyday Sans would give her an extra piece of lunch from his own sub as an apple or sandwich and he helped her stay healthy.  
They were best friends after all, he knew everything about her and he had to admit, he was falling for her.  
He confessed and they had begun dating. While they were together, Sans assumes he was just far too worrisome he was going to mess up again and mucked everything in their relationship together. He was far too clingy he supposed, always asking to cuddle, for small pecks in the cheek and trying far too hard to impress.  
_That’s how that one went down, it was bound to crash down to rubble anyway._

_His most recent fallout was just last week._  
He met another girl on the under net. Her display name was by the name of Pixel. She was a far nicer girl than most, she told him how much his recorded comedy shows lit up her life. Sans would stay up all night just to talk to this girl he’s never met and yet they felt such a connection to each other, or at least, Sans had. They had never gotten in a relationship but Sans had wanted to confess to her the day she had told him of a guy that had turned her own confession down. The next few days were filled with her misery, slaving over every word filled with ‘He doesn’t even like me’s.  
All of his plans came down like the slow beating of drums against a light piano symphony.  
He comforted her anyway.  
They continued talking but he had gotten busy with work and they stopped talking for a period of time before he tried to pick it up again, he tried so hard to just be there for her.  
No matter how much magic he could conjure, it wouldn’t fix the strings that had been cut.

He was feeling particularly upset after losing Pixel. Lying on his bed on his side, the soft beats of music flowing through his ear drums, the songs had no lyrics but it meant something to him, something that was so evidently clear yet so hidden from him, so he still lay there, scrolling back and forth between he and Pixel’s texts. 

A message came down from a window on his phone from Red.

**-I can’t do this anymore..**

Sans let out a sigh of complete defeat. He wasn’t going to lie. He hated doing this, what was this? He honestly didn’t know. His fingers slid over the screen, pace continuous.

**-What?**

**-My friend had recently told me she didn’t want to be with me anymore. I feel like such a burden, she told me that she just didn’t want to talk to me.**

_Hah, you feel disappointed._  
Sans grips his own shirt tiredly, he’s exhausted. He spent the last few nights crying and trying not to break down in tears at the bar. His brother had told him to get used to it after the second time but he’s not that kind of person. He used to believe Red was different. Someone that probably wouldn’t forget his name or even forget he existed. He was a pretty wholesome person but after what happened before, he had his doubts. He knew it and had begun to talk to Red lesser. He didn’t want to get the impression that Red actually cared about him and then have the other suddenly grow tired of Sans’ shit.  
_He’d be heartbroken._

**-I’m crying and I don’t know why**

The message appeared and that’s when something within Sans broke. His quiet self pity became a soft sobbing as he attempted to calm his breathing. All of his pain had been bottled up for an entire 3 years and he couldn’t keep all of it in anymore so he began quietly weeping with the accompaniment of jazz. 

****He didn’t know why he replied with this but he did.  
**-Would you look at that, I’m crying too.**** **

******-What? What happened?** ** **

******-it wasn’t as bad as yours** ** **

******-you’re are as important as me and I am to you** ** **

******-I lost my best friend** ** **

******-I understand** ** **

****Sans really did want to retribute. To scream at the top of his lungs ‘No you don’t!’ But he still typed down a reply.** **

******-You know what’s worse? It’s the 3rd time** ** **

******-oh god** ** **

He didn’t know if he was looking for pity or just wanted to die but he just wanted someone to listen to him for once in his life. He lets out a halfhearted chuckle when he reads Red’s next text. 

******-Just know that I love you okay?** ** **

Sans wanted so bad to believe that it was hunt at something he couldn’t have but he knew otherwise. He knew it was just a comforting gesture between friends and get he wanted it so badly to be love. 

****_To be the one thing he could never have._ ** **


End file.
